Pillow Talk
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia do a little midnight talking and thing's gain a whole new outlook


**Disclaimer: I own noooothing! **

**A/N: So you see I'm turning into a bit of a ONEshot whore... I'm not joking! I have idea's but not ones that seem to make a full story!**

**So you get another! **

**Enjoy!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Pillow Talk-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope looked into Derek's eyes, his big onyx like eyes still held his stoic demeanour. She lay looking at him, silence settling in evenly. She sighed with contentment. Movie nights were her favourites, but tonight's was different.

Instead of crawling onto their respective sides of the bed and falling straight asleep, they'd both just climbed on, fully dressed and lay staring at one another.

Neither blinked tiredly and neither showed signs of letting the others eye contact quiver. They just simply lay there and basked in the others existent.

Derek made movement first. He brought his hand up and pushed a piece of hair back out of her face, making it easier to look at her. He smiled as she closed her eyes slightly as he pulled away.

Penelope could feel the touch of his skin against hers, like a wanted burn. Every time Derek touched her lately the feel seemed to linger longer and longer on her skin. Wherever he brushed her or held her, it seemed to stick to her and if she closed her eyes, she could believe that he was still around.

When Penelope's eyes fluttered open, and the moonlight flooding around them caught her lashes, he could see she had heavy thoughts. Her walls that had broken down had, in the moments of blinking, built themselves up to higher levels.

Penelope knew she shouldn't be thinking it. Long nights of self teaching told her not to. She'd berated herself into not loving Derek. It was wrong. He was her best friend, who loved her a little more like a brother, protected her where he could. But why did her heart only ever want him?

"What's wrong?" Derek's husky voiced asked, he hadn't spoken since they'd decided to go to bed. Penelope's eyes went up and he read her like a book. Her eyes looked doleful and lacked their sparkle.

"It's nothing." Penelope feigned in a whisper and smiled a little at him. She could see his face contort, he didn't buy it.

As she watched him in the silence of his room, she could feel her heart race. All the times she'd called him handsome, or referenced him to a God, she hadn't lied, hadn't even stepped near lying to him. She wanted to sigh, but the way he was obviously profiling her, she knew he'd know something was weighing her down. So she lay there in the dark with her pure blooded Adonis, her noir hero and just tried to let it go.

"Don't you dare try and fob me off, Baby Girl." Derek told her with a clearer voice. "I can tell something's playing on your mind so, Goddess, what's up?"

"I've just realised I'm fed up of going to sleep at night lonely." She said and diverted her eye contact away. "It's pathetic really, I'm a 32 year old woman and I'm scared to go to sleep at night."

"You're not tonight, or every other Tuesday that is." He saw a look of hurt plagued its way onto her glaze, as well as the build up of tears. "Did I say something wrong?" Penelope shook her head and blinked a couple of times. "C'mon, don't you dare close off on me now, Baby."

"I really don't want to talk about it. I'm stressed and I'm tired and..."

"You're not getting off lightly." He told her and he grabbed one of her hands, but she tried to take it back. "What is wrong with you? You usually love it."

"I don't want to be getting the wrong impression." Penelope replied and then bit her lip. "I should get going." She said and went to get up, but Derek pulled her back down.

"It's movie night, either you stay here or I stay at yours. You know how it works, Baby Girl. You, also, know full well that I am not going to be letting you go without an explanation."

"It should be quite obvious for a profiler to see, but hey, I'm not right." Penelope's tone came out slightly vindictive.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked confused, he knew they'd drunk a little, but not enough to get this cryptic and confused. "You need to start making sense."

Penelope sighed and resumed her position. "I don't know, I'm thinking too much into things right now."

"Like?" He prompted.

"Us." She admitted feebly. As the words left her lips, she could feel a rush of nerves and other emotions she'd tried her hardest to bury. "I just, I'm thinking things I shouldn't be, Handsome."

"How so?"

Penelope laughed a little in disbelief. "I'm single, I hate it, I'm reading into things, I shouldn't be."

"Like?" He prodded more, trying to get her to just divulge all details.

"The hand holding, the pushes on my back when we're going into bars or restaurants, the little kisses. I'm in love with you for all the wrong reasons." Derek wasn't shocked until he saw a lone tear drag itself down her cheek. "I shouldn't be in love with you."

"Why not?" Derek asked her and Penelope looked at her in pure and utter disbelief. He knew what he was doing, it was guiding her into his trap, but to her, he was striking on heart strings that were already painful.

"It's make it messy, Hot Stuff. Too messy and I could lose you because of it."

"What if you're not going to?"

"We've seen it happen in our jobs. Heck, it happened to me not so long ago. If there's someone in my life I can't actually live without, I now know it's you." Penelope said with a forlorn tone. "It's stupid, I know, you're going to find a woman that makes you look at her and see a future with. You'll see your wedding and the kids that are going to come along and I'll lose my best friend because he's new best friend is his wife."

Penelope didn't realise she was fully crying until Derek reached up wordlessly and started to wipe up the onslaught of tears. Penelope lay there in the half light, feeling completely stupid and pathetic.

"This is what 2 years in a relationship for it to end does to you, Handsome. Don't cause yourself this type of pain unless you know it'll be worth it."

Derek knew Penelope was beginning to loathe nights at home alone, with no one to hug during the night, with no one to wake up in the middle of night to, to wake up to. She'd told him so when that were at a bar once. He knew she was getting ready to date again, to put herself on the market and now he knew why she'd been so hesitant to do it sooner.

"I think I've already met the woman I wanna do that with." Derek told her quietly and Penelope looked stunned, he'd kept it secret from her. He could read her reluctance to know. "She's not my normal type, I'd never take a woman back to bed that would compare to her, because otherwise my fantasies wouldn't be as good."

Penelope laughed tearfully at that.

"She's got these alluring bedroom eyes and these plump lips that she's persistent with putting lipstick on. Do you know just how hard it is to not kiss the most taken kissable lips around?" He said and moved towards her, their breaths now intertwining into one, their noses nearly touching. "Know how hard that is on a man when the one woman he wants is taken?" He brushed her lip with his. "Do you know what it feels like for a woman to not take you serious when you tell her you love her?" He asked her and his own heartache flooded his tone.

Penelope felt pushed then, she closed her eyes, she'd had it all wrong, she could've had this years ago. Her eyes just welled more, her vision blurring more, distorting the darkness. She closed them to try and make it all better.

It worked.

Until Derek fully captured her lips with his and didn't let them go, not even as he proceeded to kiss her and his hands made their way to trap her face. He wasn't letting her go. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, their breathing louder than usually from the lack of oxygen. Penelope was still on a dizzying height.

"Now if I tell you I love you are you going to run to the next man you meet?" He asked her possessively.

Penelope bit her lower lip and her eyes closed again and then she shook her head.

"Good." She heard and Derek pulled her close, moulding together like he'd been waiting for his perfect puzzle piece. Penelope instinctively placed her hands on his body like she'd done it for a lifetime. Except, she hadn't, it'd all been dreams and fantasies. Things that weren't meant to be real. "I love you, Baby Girl."

Penelope didn't feel stricken by that, most of the time one of the two did when the other admitted that little sentence, but she didn't. "I love you too, Handsome. More than you'll ever know or understand." Penelope told him back, the tears still falling, now being soaked into his t shirt.

"No more lonely nights, no more sadness, no more running." Derek told her and kissed her hair line as he pulled her closer, her head remaining on his chest. Now the sleep began to cascade in, the silence settling more, the need to just hold one another making itself prominent.

"I've wanted this since forever." Penelope whispered as she finally fell asleep, Derek smiled at it.

"Makes the two of us." He mumbled sleepily and fell asleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

A long awaited dream coming true.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Pillow Talk-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** Drunkenness brought this idea to me... too much alcohol is messing with my head maybe?

So I've got a little reign of ONEshot's going... as well as other stories!

Nonetheless, love it, hate it? Let me know all the same.


End file.
